Diaries from Panem
by the-solarsystem
Summary: The kids in Panem may seem different than we are. But they do have thoughts, just like we. And they write them down. This is diaries from Panem.
1. Chapter 1 - Alpharetta, D12

**a/n: So, this is a Hunger Games ff. I own nothing but the plot and the characters and all that. Yes, this is oc's, 'cause I don't like to write about characters that already are made. Anyway. English isn't my first language, so please let me know if there's any wrong grammar etc. so I can fix it. Aaand yes. This is like diary form. My characters are writing in their diary. Well then. R&R I guess!**

******Thanks a lot to KandeeReads for correcting some mistakes and grammar! :D**

* * *

**Alpharetta, district 12**

Dear diary, I usually don't write these diary things. But since I found this hapless, empty diary on the street, I thought I should give it a try. Usually I don't just pick things up off the street, either, but this was an exception.

So, dear diary, my name is Alpharetta and I live in District 12. You may think I'm all poor and filthy, just 'cause I'm from twelve, but I do have a good life, or as good as it can be here. I'm actually the daughter of the District's baker. My family and I runs the bakery in District 12. Though that dosen't mean I live happily ever after. But that's all right. No one does.

Oh, I need to go now. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alpharetta, D12

**a/n: No followers or any more reviwes? Nothing? oh my. Anyway, I couldn't help myself, so I wrote this right now. I now it's not very long, and that's not the point of it. But I hope you'll like it. (: I'm kind of not really happy with this one, but I'll post it anyways. And we all love cookies, don't we? ;3**

**And again thanks a lot to KandeeReads for correcting some mistakes and grammar! :D**

* * *

**Alpharetta, district 12**

Dear diary, congrats to me! I'm fifteen years old now! Fifteen and still alive.

My mom baked a cake for me. A real cake with some cute little berry cookies on top of it! It was so tasty! I'm already looking forward to my next birthday! For every birthday I have, my mom puts one more berry cookie on top of the cake. So when I was one years old, there was one cookie. Now it's fifteen small cookies. And next year it will be even more! I just love cakes, especially those with berry flavoured cookies on top!


	3. Chapter 3 - Alpharetta, D12

**a/n: hi, again. dot. bye. **

* * *

**Alpharetta, district 12**

Dear diary, I got homework. Surprise, surprise! But honestly, we live in District 12, the poorest District in Panem, once a year we all fear being chosen to a game till the death, and we have homework. But I guess that's kind of what's keeping us human beings. Maybe not the homework itself, but the fact that we keep up with this everyday-things. What would life be if we just did nothing? It would be boring, if you ask me. Well, homework is boring, but then I can concentrate on doing something. And, like all the old people say, education is the ground of our future. Or at least it would be if not everyone had to start work in the cole mines, once they're out of school. Maybe we can make a change in the future. But then we must do our homework. So I'll better be off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alpharetta, D12

**Alpharetta, district 12**

Believe it or not, even in District 12 there are "ranks" in school. The popular, the quiet, the bullies, yeah you get it.

Dear diary, I guess you can class me as a quiet one. I don't talk much in school, 'cause I don't really have anything to say. Or, well, I would have a lot to say if it wasn't for the fact that I probably would be killed for it.

When I was younger, I didn't care about shutting up. One day a peacekeeper came to me in school and asked me to follow him. When I realized that he probably would take me right to my punishment I began to try to come away from him. I screamed and kicked. We hadn't walked out of the school area yet and a group of kids was formed behind us.

I got away from the peacekeeper with a warning, a warning which I still follows: "If you ever say something bad about the capital or something like that you will not get away with it! Understand?" Scared and frightened I nodded before running home as quickly as I could. The day after that a boy came up to me in school. "You're so brave", he said, and then walked of. Cain, was his name. We were only twelve years at that time. Today Cain's one of the popular. He probably forgot of me, but it was nice of him to tell me that.

We all have stories.


	5. Chapter 5 - Alpharetta, D12

**Alpharetta, district 12 **

I love the smell of bread that reach me when I get home from school. Sometimes I stop in the doorway and just stands there for a few seconds, just taking in the warm smell. Sometimes the costumers in our bakery are poor kids from the Seam. When they step in to the warmth they look like they have come to heaven. But obviously heaven must be a much more peaceful place than this.

Dear diary, tomorrow's the Reaping.

In school today it was so tense. Most people just stayed quiet and minded their own business. Even the bullies and the most popular kids seemed like they'd taken a brake to face the reality. At lunch Rory asked us what we would miss the most if we got picked. I didn't really want to think about it. I just listened to the other kids while they, tear eyed, listed things they would miss. But now I think about it and I'm sure of one thing that I would miss the most. The smell of the bread. That smell that makes me feel home. The smell that makes me feel so safe.

But in this cruel world you're never safe.


	6. Chapter 6 - Alpharetta, D12

**Alpharetta, district 12 **

Dear diary, I guess this is goodbye.


End file.
